One Way Ticket
by Green Maple
Summary: Saya dedikasikan untuk para One Ok Rockers Indonesia. Terselip sejarah bagaimana mereka terbentuk. Sebisa mungkin saya buat tidak OOC. Setting : Konser stadion Yokohama dan Saitama. Warn : Lime. Please bijak dalam membaca.


Disclaimer :

Naruto@Masashi Kisimoto

One Way Ticket@One Ok Rock

Ambitions@One Ok Rock

Story by Green Maple

.

.

Oneshoot

Selamat Membaca.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke masih duduk di kursi sofa sembari mengusap keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Nafasnya menderu namun senyum tipis terkadang masih terbit dibibir. Sesekali ia meneguk air isotonik yang diberikan oleh asistennya.

"Penampilan yang bagus Sasuke. Kalian benar-benar hebat." Seorang lelaki paruh baya yang ia kenal sebagai salah satu promotor menepuk bahunya sebelum berlalu pergi dari ruangan.

Malam itu stadion besar Yokohama riuh dengan membludaknya para penonton yang ingin menyaksikan secara langsung band rock terkenal di negeri yang dijuluki matahari terbit. Penjualan tiketnya ludes terjual habis. Panggung megah dengan layar LCD TV yang besar menjadi background dari pertunjukan musik rock terbesar tahun ini dengan sound system tercanggih. Acara itu berlangsung sejak sore dan baru hampir tengah malam Sasuke dan teman-temannya bisa beristirahat total.

One Ok Rock adalah salah satu band Rock terkenal di jagad hiburan ranah Jepang. Beranggotakan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai vokalis, Uzumaki Naruto sebagai gitaris, Akasuna Sasori sebagai bassis dan Shimura Sai pada drum.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan konser akbar mereka disebuah stadion besar di Yokohama. Ia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana euforia para penonton di depannya, bagaimana antusiasme mereka, bagaimana teriakan-teriakan para fans membahana dipenjuru stadion, bagaimana mereka menyihir para penonton untuk melompat mengikuti ritme dari gitar yang dikeluarkan Naruto ditengah lagu. Tak henti-hentinya bibirnya tersenyum saat mengingat itu semua.

Benar-benar malam yang luar biasa dan bersejarah untuk mereka.

"Aku lelah sekali." Naruto mendesah dan menyandarkan badannya pada sofa, wajahnya yang tampak lelah menengadah ikut bersandar pada badan sofa. Nafasnya terlihat masih putus-putus namun cengiran masih melekat dibibirnya meskipun konser sudah berakhir. Terlihat beberapa orang keluar masuk ruangan untuk beberes.

Sasori yang berjalan sembari menyeka keringat dengan handuk putih, melempar asal handuk itu ke wajah Naruto.

"Yeah, menakjubkan bukan?"

"Brengsek!" Naruto mengumpat mendapat lemparan handuk bekas dari Sasori, mata birunya mendelik. Ia kemudian kembali melempar handuk itu ke arah Sai yang terduduk disampingnya sambil memainkan stick drum.

Sai masih kalem saat menyingkirkan handuk yang menutupi kepalanya."Tadi benar-benar luar biasa. Aku merasa gila saat melakukannya. Dan itu menyenangkan."

Naruto menatap heran pria disampingnya, ia kemudian memukul kepala belakang Sai."Kau masih bisa melakukannya Sai. Ingat kita masih punya jadwal yang padat."

Sasuke mendengus. Rambut hitamnya yang biasanya mencuat kemana-mana sekarang terlihat klimis dan basah oleh keringat. Jarinya mengusap rambutnya ke belakang dan ke depan, ia kemudian mulai berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" Sasori yang melihat Sasuke beranjak keluar ruangan sedikit penasaran. Tangannya dengan cekatan membuka botol minuman isotonik dan meminumnya.

"Merokok."

"Hei, aku juga mau!" Naruto berteriak kencang secara tiba-tiba, reflek Sasori memukul kepalanya."Diamlah baka, kau mengagetkan aku saja. Pergi sana bersihkan dirimu!" Sasori menendang kaki Naruto yang terjulur menghalangi jalan. Naruto mengumpat namun ia tak membantah perintah Sasori.

"Naruto mau aku bantu?" Naruto melotot mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur dengan bebasnya dari mulut pria eboni di depannya.

"Enyah kau bocah tengik!"

Sai tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar umpatan Naruto. Sasori hanya menghela nafas dan menoyor kepala Sai. Dasar sakit jiwa. Tiba-tiba daun pintu ruangan menjeblak dan terlihat seorang pria bermasker masuk ke dalam.

"Hei cepatlah kalian, kita harus segera kembali ke markas. Dimana Naruto dan Sasuke?"

"Naruto sedang bermain sabun, Sasuke ada diluar merokok. Kakashi-san, bisakah kita mendapatkan jatah liburan?" Sasori yang mendengar pertanyaan Sai mengangguk-angguk setuju. Mereka butuh liburan. Jadwal padat yang mereka miliki benar-benar menyita waktu dan tenaga mereka. Rasanya penat dan itu melelahkan.

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti anak-anak. Sekarang cepatlah kalian bergegas. Masih banyak hal yang harus kita kerjakan."

"Aku butuh bir."

"Kau akan mendapatkannya nanti Sasori. Aku akan mencari Sasuke. Segeralah kembali ke bus. Aku akan memanggil Shizune untuk mengurus kalian." Kakashi berlalu pergi dari ruangan yang dikhususkan untuk para anggota band One Ok Rock. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong dan berbelok ke kiri sembari celingukan.

Keheningan lama tercipta diantara mereka yang asyik dengan gadget masing-masing.

"Sai, kenapa Naruto lama sekali? Coba kau periksa dia. Jangan-jangan dia pingsan di dalam sana. Cepat!" Sasori menendang kaki Sai agar ia mau cepat bergerak. Sai yang mendapat perintah semena-mena itu hanya bergumam dan kemudian beranjak pergi tanpa sepatah kata.

Sasori kemudian menunduk memainkan handphonenya lagi saat suara membahana Naruto mengagetkannya.

"SAI ! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Brengsek ! Sialan kau mayat !"

Terdengar suara gaduh dari arah kamar mandi pojok ruangan. Sai yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Naruto yang terus mengumpat.

Entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di dalam sana. Bagi Sasori hal ini sudah biasa terjadi. Sai memang suka sekali menggoda Naruto karena baginya Naruto yang berisik sangat seru jika dikerjai.

Pintu ruangan bercat putih itu sekali lagi menjeblak dan terlihat kepala berambut hitam menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Kalian sudah selesai? Ayo cepat bus sudah menanti diluar. Aku sudah membereskan semuanya." Shizune merangsek masuk dan mulai mengangkut barang-barang yang tersisa tergeletak mengenaskan diruangan.

Terlihat Sai berlari kecil keluar dari lorong kamar mandi dengan wajah yang sedikit basah. Naruto yang keluar bersamaan dengan Sai mengekor di belakangnya dengan wajah yang bersungut-sungut.

.

.

 _Nomor yang ada tuju sedang.._

Pip.

Sudah yang ketiga kali Sasuke mencoba menghubungi nomor yang sama namun hanya dijawab oleh operator jaringan. Sedang apa sebenarnya dia?

Sasuke masih asik menghisap rokok yang terselip diantara jarinya. Kepulan asap membumbung tinggi ke langit yang gelap saat hembusan nafasnya meluncur keluar. Beberapa tahun lalu mereka hanyalah sekumpulan anak badung yang naif. Membuat keonaran selayaknya anak SMA seusianya, membolos beberapa mata pelajaran disekolah, hingga mencoret-coret dinding tembok tepi jalan. Kenakalan remaja yang wajar di usianya. Hingga Naruto menyuruh Sasori untuk belajar bermain gitar dan membentuk sebuah band.

Mereka berlatih setiap akhir pekan pada jam 01.00 pagi disebuah studio kecil di tepi kota. Naruto dan Sasori adalah teman sepermainan dalam sebuah grup dancer hingga akhirnya mereka bertemu Sasuke dan mengajaknya untuk bergabung. Sai adalah anggota terakhir yang bergabung dengan mereka setelah band mereka mengalami pasang surut karena keluarnya dua anggota mereka.

Sasuke langsung menoleh saat seseorang menepuk bahunya. Pikirannya yang melayang beberapa saat lalu buyar seketika. Mungkin ia akan menghubunginya lagi nanti, pikirnya.

"Sasuke, apa yang ku lakukan disini? Kita harus segera kembali. Semua sudah menunggumu. Ayo!"

Sasuke yang pada awalnya hanya melirik malas kemudian menghela nafas kecil dan tanpa sepatah kata berbalik dan mengikuti Kakashi. Puntung rokoknya ia lempar dan ia injak sebelum melangkah pergi.

Derap langkahnya sedikit berat. Satu hal yang ia inginkan setelah semua ini selesai. Pulang kerumah dan melihat kekasihnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat bayangan melintas dalam benaknya. Punggung Kakashi yang berjalan di depannya tiba-tiba berhenti di koridor. Sasuke mendongak dan melihat teman-temannya sudah berjalan ke arahnya dengan Shizune yang sibuk menelepon.

"Semua sudah beres?" Pertanyaan Kakashi hanya dijawab dengan acungan jempol oleh Sasori yang masih asik dengan handphonenya. Sai terlihat berjalan mengeratkan jaket dengan earphone yang menyumpal ditelinga. Naruto berjalan mendahului dan merangkul pundak Sasuke dengan brutal. Mereka semua berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju bus yang parkir di depan pintu belakang stadion.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun i love you.."

"Baby Saso lihat sini.."

"Kyaa Naruto-kun.."

"Sai i love you.."

Teriakan para fans yang setia menunggu mereka langsung terdengar riuh setelah mereka melihat para idolanya menginjakan kaki keluar stadion. Terlihat beberapa dari mereka mencoba merangsek mendekat namun petugas keamanan langsung dengan sigap menetralisir jalan yang akan mereka lalui.

Naruto sesekali melambai kearah mereka dengan cengiran khasnya dan seketika itu pula jeritan para fansnya semakin membahana. Sasori hanya terkadang menyalami tangan-tangan para fans yang terulur ingin menyentuh mereka. Tidak dengan Sai yang masih asik dengan handphonenya, Sasuke juga berjalan santai membelah kerumunan.

"I love you guys !" Naruto melambaikan tangan kearah kerumunan fans dengan menebar senyum sejuta pesona dan saat itulah para anggota band memasuki bus dan bersiap pergi.

"Agh sial tanganku perih sekali." Terlihat sekali beberapa garis memanjang merah disepanjang tangan Sasori yang putih.

"Mereka jahat sekali kepada baby Saso." Naruto pura-pura cemberut dan mengelus-elus tangan Sasori dan Sasori tanpa pikir panjang langsung memukulnya. Naruto semakin cengengesan setelah berhasil meledek Sasori.

"Ini, bersihkan dengan air lalu oles dengan salep." Kakashi mengulurkan sebotol bir dingin kearah Sasori dan dengan cepat Sasori langsung menenggaknya.

"Kakashi-san mana bagianku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ambil sendiri saja di kulkas masih ada." Naruto berdecak mendengar jawaban dari manajernya. Dengan menggerutu ia beranjak pergi ke belakang untuk mengambil bir dingin di dalam kulkas.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau kesini?" Sasuke yang duduk tenang disofa, bergeming ditempatnya walau ia mendengar perintah Sai. Ia sedang malas untuk tertarik dengan hal apapun saat ini.

"Sasuke, aku jamin kau akan terkejut setelah melihatnya."

Oke kali ini ia sedikit penasaran dengan ucapan bocah tengik yang biasanya jarang bercanda dengannya ini. Sasuke mulai menarik diri dari sofa dan beranjak kearah Sai, diikuti Naruto yang ikut penasaran.

"Lihat itu." Mereka berdua melongok mencoba melihat dengan seksama dari jendela objek yang ditunjuk oleh Sai diluar sana. Matanya memicing mencoba membelah kerumunan orang-orang.

"Apa? Hanya kerumunan fans." Naruto heran apa yang menarik dari para fans itu yang katanya bisa membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Lihat dengan seksama idiot." Kedua alis Naruto langsung tertekuk sebal mendengar ucapan Sai yang memojokkannya.

Sasuke sendiri diam seribu bahasa, ia masih meneliti hal apa yang menarik diluar sana. Hingga matanya tertumbuk pada sesuatu diantara kerumunan fans yang setia berteriak diluar sana.

Sai langsung tertawa geli melihat Sasuke yang menunjukkan emosinya dan terkesan kelabakan. Naruto sendiri semakin bingung dengan keadaan sekitar.

Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang langsung merogoh ponsel celananya. Mendial nomor sebelumnya namun lagi-lagi hanya operator jaringan yang menjawab.

"Sial."

Mencoba berkali-kali mendial nomor tersebut namun panggilan itu tak terjawab. Hingga ia kemudian mulai mengetik pesan singkat dan mengirimnya.

"Ada apa?" Sasori ikutan kepo dengan kejadian menarik ini. Jarang sekali melihat Sasuke yang terkenal cuek begitu kelabakan dan terlihat tidak tenang.

"Ladybug-nya keluar dari sarang." Sai masih tertawa geli dan Sasuke semakin berdecak frustasi.

"Hei, hei katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa itu ladybug?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajahnya yang begitu antusias dan penasaran. Ia mulai mendekati Sasuke dan terus merecoki dirinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan apa itu ladybug.

"Berhenti bertanya bodoh, kau membuatku pusing."

Tawa Sai meledak mendengar gerutuan Sasuke. Naruto langsung kesal dan mulai menyerang Sai yang selalu bertampang ngeselin menurutnya. Hei apa salah Sai? Dia hanya tertawa.

Mereka berdua berguling-guling diatas sofa. Tidak ada yang mau repot-repot memisahkan mereka.

"Apa itu gaduh dibelakang?" Teriak Kakashi dari kursi depan bus.

"Tikus curut kawin Kakashi-san." Ucap Sasori sekenanya.

"Oh. Katakan padaku jika tikus itu masih saja gaduh. Aku akan menendang bokong mereka keluar."

"Dengan senang hati akan aku lakukan." Sasori langsung berdiri dan benar-benar menendang bokong dua orang curut di depannya. Seketika itu pula dua orang pria yang bergulat tadi menghentikan pergulatan mereka dan mengelus pantat mereka masing-masing.

.

.

"Terimakasih Gaara-kun sudah mengantarku pulang." Sakura tersenyum senang yang dibalas dengan usapan lembut pada mahkota merah muda gadis didepannya oleh Sabaku Gaara.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga senang bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Selamat malam Sakura."

"Hati-hati dijalan Gaara-kun." Ucap Sakura melambaikan tangan kearah mobil merah yang melaju pelan meninggalkan area parkir sebuah apartemen mewah.

Sakura menggigit bibir dan menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya meredam kegugupan yang baru saja melanda dirinya. Ia pun melangkah menapaki tangga lobi apartemen dan berakhir pada lift yang terbuka.

Saat memasuki apartemennya keadaannya masih gelap. Ia pun menyalakan lampu dan berjalan kearah dapur. Mengambil sebotol minuman dingin dan langsung menenggaknya. Ia lelah sekali hari ini. Berendam air hangat sepertinya pilihan yang tepat. Namun melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan waktu tengah malam sepertinya harus ia urungkan.

Sakurapun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti baju dengan kaos besar dan hanya memakai celana pendek yang simple. Ia pun tanpa pikir panjang langsung menerjang ranjang empuk berseprei putih miliknya dan terlelap hingga pagi.

.

.

Sakura terbangun saat ia merasakan sentuhan aneh yang merayap di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia semakin terjaga saat sentuhan aneh itu bergerak disekitar lehernya dan membuatnya merasa geli. Sakura melenguh dan mengerjapkan mata untuk mengusir kantuk.

"Selamat pagi sunshine." Hembusan nafas hangat menerpa wajahnya yang masih setengah mengantuk. Sakura mengerang saat merasakan sebuah kecupan mendarat di hidungnya saat matanya masih terpejam.

Ia masih setengah tersadar diatas ranjang dan butuh beberapa detik untuk memproses apa yang tengah terjadi. Saat Sakura menyadarinya, ia pun tersenyum atas sapaan hangat kesayangan dari sang kekasih.

"Sasuke-kun, sejak kapan kau disini?" Sakura menggeliat bangun dan duduk diatas ranjang sambil mengucek-ucek mata. Suaranya masih serak, khas orang yang baru saja bangun dari tidur. Sasuke masih duduk ditepi ranjang dan mengamati kekasihnya yang masih mengumpulkan sisa-sisa nyawa. Ia pun mencondongkan badan dan mengecup pelipis sang kekasih.

"Semalam." Sahutnya datar. Kecupannya turun ke pipi Sakura.

Sakura terkejut dan mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Sepertinya kau lelah sekali." Kecupannya berakhir di telinga sang gadis. Sakura merengut dan meminta Sasuke menghentikan tingkahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?" Nadanya sedikit naik dan ia mencoba memandang Sasuke tajam.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang tidak aku ketahui? Bahkan aku tahu saat seseorang pergi diam-diam menonton konser dan tidak mengangkat teleponku sama sekali." Ucap Sasuke. Matanya menatap lurus netra hijau kesayangannya penuh tuntutan, Sakura meringis dan tertawa gugup. Ia tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya tahu kejadian semalam. Ia takut dengan kemarahan sang kekasih. Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya cemas dan menunduk, menolak melihat netra kelam sang kekasih.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak menggapai pipi Sakura."Katakan padaku dengan siapa kau pergi, hm?" Matanya memicing dan memenjarakan Sakura dalam oniks hitam yang tajam.

Nyali Sakura langsung ciut. Ia merasa gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari kekasih ravennya. Demi Tuhan, ia sama sekali belum mempersiapkan kemungkinan buruk ini. Jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau ia pergi dengan Gaara, kekasihnya ini pasti akan kalap dan menguncinya dikamar. Tanpa sadar jemari tangan Sakura memilin-milin sprei dengan cemas, diam-diam keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

Mata hijaunya sekilas bergerak liar mencoba menghindar dari tatapan intimidasi bola hitam oniks didepannya. Sasuke semakin memajukan tubuhnya saat menyadari gelagat mencurigakan dari gadisnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, a-aku pergi dengan Ino." Sakura mencicit dan berusaha sebisa mungkin sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tidak seratus persen bohong. Ia memang pergi dengan Ino walaupun diantara mereka ada seorang Sabaku Gaara. Sasuke adalah pribadi yang sangat protektif. Dan Sakura paham betul apa yang ia dapat jika kekasihnya ini tahu yang sebenarnya.

Tak ada respon yang dikeluarkan Sasuke selama beberapa detik. Ia hanya diam memandang helaian merah muda di depannya yang terus menunduk. Merasa tak tega, Sasukepun menghela nafas dan membelai pucuk kepala gadis kesayangannya. Ia mengecup kepala Sakura dan mulai beranjak berdiri.

"Ayo sarapan!" Tangannya terulur, menanti respon sang terkasih. Sakura awalnya bingung namun iapun menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Nanti aku masakkan sarapan. Tunggulah dulu Sasuke-kun!" Dengan ceria Sakura bangkit dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Sakura."

Langkah kaki Sakura pun terhenti saat Sasuke memanggilnya, ia berbalik dan langsung disambut dengan kecupan di bibir dari kekasih tampannya ini.

"Jangan lama-lama." Sasuke meremas pantat Sakura sebelum berlalu pergi. Sakura tersipu malu dan tersenyum salah tingkah. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Mereka berdua duduk bergelung diatas sofa ruang tengah setelah sarapan yang membuat Sakura harus mencak-mencak jengkel karena Sasuke terus saja menjahilinya. Tivi layar datar yang menayangkan drama komedi sama sekali tak membuat mood Sakura berubah.

"Kau masih marah?" Keheningan masih mengambang di udara walaupun pertanyaan sederhana Sasuke sudah meluncur beberapa detik lalu. Sasuke menghela nafas, mengeratkan pelukannya dan menarik Sakura ke pangkuannya. Ia dengan iseng mengigit-gigit kecil telinga kanan Sakura.

Sakura tentu saja tanpa sadar mengerang kecil. Namun ia segera membungkam mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan erangan yang lain. Ia tak mau takluk dengan permainan kekasihnya. Egonya mengatakan tidak dan mencoba mempertahankan segala kekesalannya beberapa saat lalu. Sakura masih mencoba diam. Menghukum Sasuke dengan tak bicara.

Sasuke tahu benar bahwa kekasihnya sedang dalam mode merajuk. Dan ini akan berlangsung sangat lama sekaligus merepotkan jika ia tidak segera menyudahi ini.

"Lihatlah kekasihku sedang merajuk dan terlihat jelek sekali. Bahkan bibirnya maju bersenti-senti seperti bebek. Mungkin aku harus mengambil penggaris." Sakura langsung menyikut perut Sasuke, ia mendelik kesal padanya. Saat itulah Sasuke menyambar bibir ranum Sakura.

Sasuke pun dengan iseng memasukkan sebelah tangannya menelusup masuk ke dalam kaos Sakura. Berputar-putar disekitar perut gadis itu. Ia menciumi leher Sakura, telinga hingga ke rahang gadis itu. Sakura menggeliat, merasa geli sekaligus keenakan. Tapi ia masih marah. Namun, ia tak bisa berbuat banyak karena serangan Sasuke membuatnya terlena.

"Aku merindukanmu." Nafas Sakura tersengal-sengal dengan wajah memerah. Matanya menatap sayu dengan rona merah di pipi. Sakura tahu makna dari kata itu. Manik jelaga mempesona yang selalu berulang kali berhasil menjeratnya. Sakura terbuai, ia tak sadar saat Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya terlentang di atas sofa.

Pria itu menciumnya dengan lembut, menghujani Sakura dengan cinta-terselip gairah. Lidah mereka beradu, saling bertukar saliva. Mencecap rasa manis yang mereka rindukan. Tangannya meremas dada kiri Sakura dibalik bra. Sakura melenguh didalam mulutnya. Ia menjambak rambut belakang sang Uchiha.

"Ahh~"

Sasuke melepas pagutannya, mencium rahang Sakura, leher hingga turun ke puncak payudara Sakura yang sudah mengeras. Sasuke merasa terpesona untuk kesekian kalinya. Tak sabar ia menjilatinya membuat Sakura tak tahan untuk menahan erangan. Merasa terusik pria itu melepas kaos Sakura dan melempar bra-nya ke sembarang arah. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, sebelah tangannya meremas dan memelintir puting yang lain.

Sakura menggeliat keenakan, menginginkan lebih. Pinggulnya naik dan menyentuh ereksi Sasuke. Sasuke mendesah, semakin liar memainkan payudara Sakura bergantian.

"Uhmm, Sasuke-kun~"

Tak berhenti disitu, kecupannya semakin turun kebawah. Jemarinya menelusup masuk diantara celana gadisnya. Sakura mendongak dengan desahan lolos dari bibirnya. Bagian intimnya berkedut saat Sasuke memainkan jarinya disana. Sasuke menyeringai semakin mempercepat tempo permainan jarinya. Satu. Dua. Tiga jari. Sakura mendesah hebat. Merasa nyawanya melayang kelangit ketujuh. Ia meleleh dibawah kungkungan pria dominan diatasnya.

"Kita lanjutkan dikamar." Bisiknya erotis. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah saat Sasuke menggendongnya masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

.

"Kemana Sasuke? Dari semalam aku telepon tidak diangkat." Kakashi terlihat sibuk menata beberapa belanjaan keatas pantry dapur. Naruto tidur terlentang diatas sofa mendengkur keras dan Sasori terlihat menonton infotaiment yang menyiarkan berita konser mereka semalam bersama Sai yang sibuk dengan gadget.

"Aku tidak tahu. Semalam dia tidak kesini." Ucap Sasori, tangannya bergerak menerima sodoran minuman kaleng dari manajernya yang mulai mengambil duduk dikursi Naruto. Naruto menggeliat merasa tidurnya terusik. Kakashi dengan iseng menempelkan kaleng soda dingin kemulutnya. Dan terlihat bibir Naruto bergerak mengemut pantat kaleng tersebut.

"Menjijikan, dasar bajingan mesum!" Kakashi tertawa mendengar umpatan Sai yang memang terkenal tak bisa menyaring ucapannya.

"Seperti kau tidak saja." Sasori melempar kripik kentang yang ia makan kearah Sai. Sai menepisnya dan menendang kaki Sasori yang menjuntai kebawah.

"Aku hanya setia pada satu gadis, idiot!"

"Tapi kau sudah menidurinya berulang kali brengsek!"

"Hei sudah hentikan kalian berdua!" Mereka seperti tak pernah bosan untuk mendebatkan hal-hal walaupun sekecil apapun. Namun hal itu bukanlah penghalang atas kekompakan mereka. Pertengkaran kecil seperti itulah yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah satu keluarga yang harus saling menyemangati satu sama lain hingga mereka menjadi sukses dan besar seperti ini.

"Hah?" Sasori dengan cepat membungkuk dan mengambil remote tivi yang berada diatas meja saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia mengulang siarannya dan mempause salah satu adegan.

"Ada apa Sasori?" Kakashi terlihat bingung melihat tingkah Sasori yang melihat dengan seksama gambar infotaiment yang ia pause beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Sialan!" Kakashi semakin bertambah bingung dengan umpatan Sasori.

"Lihat saja itu!" Sahut Sasori malas, menunjuk ke layar televisi LED besar di depannya.

Kakashi pun menegakkan tubuh dan melihat gambar siaran infotaiment yang Sasori pause. Sai mendadak berdiri dan berlalu pergi dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Cukup lama Kakashi berdiam diri mengamati gambar yang ada dilayar televisi.

"Dasar! Anak muda. Rupanya dia sedang bersenang-senang." Kakashi terkekeh setelah mengetahui kejanggalan yang ada pada gambar infotaiment yang terpause. Pantas saja kemarin setelah konser selesai Sasuke terlihat gelisah dan tak bersahabat.

Sasori mendengus keras dan melanjutkan acara infotaiment yang ia tonton.

"Bagaimana jika nanti tiba-tiba kita memiliki keponakan baru?" Tanya Sasori menoleh melihat Kakashi yang duduk disampingnya. Kakashi hanya tertawa dibalik masker hitamnya.

"Itu akan jadi kejutan yang menghebohkan untuk Jepang."

Walaupun sudah menutupi rambutnya dengan topi hitam dan tertutup kerumunan orang-orang. Tetap saja gadis berambut merah muda tersebut bisa diketahui dengan mudah melalui postur tubuhnya dan aksesoris kesayangan yang melekat. Tas beruang coklat pemberian Sasuke beberapa tahun yang lalu yang ia dapat disalah satu pasar malam. Lucu sekali.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang siang dan matahari terik menyinari kota Konoha sejak pagi tadi. Sakura akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya beberapa saat lalu setelah pergulatan panas dengan sang kekasih. Sasuke menghajarnya selama tiga kali berturut-turut tanpa henti. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap dan tak terlihat Sasuke yang tidur disampingnya. Ia meringis saat mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur. Badannya terasa pegal dan sakit.

"Kau sudah bangun? Makanlah." Terlihat Sasuke berjalan membawa nampan berisi beberapa makanan ke meja nakas. Dengan hati-hati ia membantu Sakura bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Sesekali Sakura meringis sakit saat merasakan rasa ngilu di daerah kewanitaannya. Ia cemberut saat melihat si biang kerok yang telah membuatnya seperti ini hanya menatapnya tak berdosa.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat ia melihat bibir Sakura yang cemberut. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan. Tak tahan ia menyentil bibir Sakura yang manyun hingga membuat wajah Sakura semakin tertekuk sebal.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mencebik saat Sasuke malah menjahilinya. Tangannya memukul tangan Sasuke yang telah menyentil bibirnya. Untung saja ini hari minggu jadi ia bisa istirahat dirumah. Sakura tidak yakin kalau ia bisa berjalan kali ini.

Sasuke tertawa kecil dan memajukan tubuh untuk mencium bibir kekasihnya sekali lagi. Ciumannya lembut hingga membuat Sakura terbuai dan membalasnya. Terkadang kekasihnya ini bisa bersikap manis dengan caranya sendiri.

"Makanlah. Aku tahu kau lapar." Sasuke berbisik didepan wajah Sakura yang sedikit memerah. Ia kemudian mengambil semangkuk sup dan menyuapi Sakura dengan hati-hati.

"Apa ini kau yang memasak?" Tanya Sakura dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Sakura pun menyambut suapan pertama Sasuke dengan lahap. Jarang-jarang Sasuke mau memasak. Yang bisa ia lakukan selama ini hanya memesan makanan siap saji.

"Apa hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal latihan lagi Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Biasanya kekasihnya ini jarang sekali bisa meluangkan waktu untuknya. Semenjak album mereka yang terbaru ini rilis, jadwal Sasuke akan dipenuhi dengan tour dan juga jadwal latihan. Terkadang Sasuke juga memiliki jadwal pemotretan dengan agensi model brand baju ternama walaupun tak terlalu sering.

Jika sudah begini Sakura hanya bisa mensupport kekasihnya melalui pesan yang ia kirimkan lewat ponsel pribadi Sasuke. Sakura merasa terbiasa namun ada kalanya ia begitu rindu dengan kekasih tampannya yang super sibuk ini. Alhasil seperti kemarin, diam-diam ia menonton konser kekasihnya. Hitung-hitung ia ingin merasakan menjadi fans fanatik Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu meneriakkan namanya. Seru sekali, pikirnya.

Namun semua itu hanya bisa ia lakukan dengan diam-diam. Sasuke tidak suka jika kehidupan pribadinya diekspos. Ia tidak pernah mengijinkan Sakura untuk menonton konsernya. Karena jadwal band yang selalu tour keluar kota bahkan keluar negeri. Ia menginginkan agar Sakura tetap dirumah dan tidak pergi kemanapun apalagi berdesak-desakan dengan orang-orang.

Sasuke terlalu khawatir jika Sakura terluka akibat dirinya.

"Ada. Kami harus menemui Jiraiya-sama siang ini." Sahutnya santai.

"Apa kau akan pergi lama Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menatap penuh harap kearah Sasuke. Ada kilat kesedihan yang terpancar pada netra hijau teduh kesayangannya.

Sasuke berhenti menyendokkan soup-nya. Ia menatap wajah kekasihnya lama. Ada sebersit rasa tak rela jika ia harus meninggalkannya lagi kali ini. Namun profesi yang sudah ia geluti selama bertahun-tahun tak bisa berkompromi. Ia adalah musisi yang sedang melebarkan sayap ke kancah internasional. Mimpinya untuk go internasional akan segera tercapai. Dan pengorbanan yang harus ia terima adalah meninggalkan kekasihnya dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Sasuke mendesah dan meletakkan mangkuknya diatas nakas. Ia memajukan tubuhnya dan memenjarakan Sakura diantara lengannya. Matanya menatap lekat kedua mata hijau Sakura yang jernih.

"Kau ingat saat kau tersesat di hutan saat mengikuti kemah SMA?" Sakura menggangguk polos merespon pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Saat itu kau menangis dan hujan deras turun malam itu. Udaranya begitu dingin menusuk kulit. Aku berusaha mencarimu sekuat tenaga. Membayangkan kau yang menggigil ketakutan membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih. Namun akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu."

"Tapi kau harus dibawa ke rumah sakit karena mengalami patah tulang." Sasuke mendengus mendengar sahutan Sakura. Suaranya yang bergetar menandakan bahwa kekasihnya ini sedang menahan tangis.

Sasuke mendekat dan meraih tengkuk Sakura. Sejenak Sasuke menyatukan kening mereka secara lembut.

"Itu tak seberapa. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu padamu." Bisiknya lirih tepat di hidung Sakura. Bola mata Sakura mengembun. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sasuke memang tak pernah mengumbar kata-kata cinta kepadanya. Kekasihnya ini selalu tahu bagaimana caranya bertindak tanpa harus mengucapkannya.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, menatap lekat ke dalam bola mata hijau Sakura kemudian mengecup dahi lebar sang kekasih. Pipi Sakura memerah. Sasuke selalu bisa membuatnya berdebar-debar walaupun mereka sudah lama menjalin kasih.

"Habiskan makananmu. Aku akan segera pergi satu jam lagi." Sakura menghela nafas dalam. Menarik semua kesedihan yang hampir meluap ke permukaan. Ia mencoba tersenyum dan mulai meraih sendok dan melahap supnya.

 _Jangan memikirkan seberapa lama atau sejauh apa aku akan pergi. Karena seberapa lama dan sejauh apapun itu, aku akan pulang kerumah dimana kau berada_.

.

.

Satu jam telah terlewati, Sasuke harus segera mengenyahkan dirinya dari apartemen Sakura yang sengaja ia beli untuk kekasihnya ini.

"Sasuke-kun, jam berapa kau akan selesai latihan?"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kepada kekasih merah mudanya."Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin setelah itu akan ada beberapa breafing lagi."

Wajah Sakura langsung tertekuk sedih. Sasuke merasa bersalah melihatnya.

"Sakura.."

Seharusnya Sakura sudah menyadari hal ini sejak awal. Walau bagaimanapun ia tetap harus mendukung apa yang telah menjadi impian Sasuke sejak dulu. Sakura pun menghela nafas dalam dan memasang senyum manis terbaiknya.

"Yah kuharap semuanya berjalan lancar Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa. Telpon aku jika kau senggang. Jangan lupa makan dan berhentilah merokok. Kau tahu kan itu tidak baik untuk suaramu. Sesekali tidak usah minum bir. Banyaklah minum air putih karena itu juga baik untuk..."

Cup !

"Aku hanya pergi beberapa kilometer dari sini sayang." Wajah Sakura langsung memerah, pipinya memanas saat ia mendapat kecupan bungkam dari Sasuke. Jemarinya bergerak menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Ia tersipu malu.

Sasuke menahan senyum melihat Sakura yang salah tingkah. Jarak apartemen dengan kantornya hanya berjarak beberapa blok namun kekasihnya ini begitu bawel seakan ia akan pergi begitu jauh dan lama saat itu juga.

Tangannya bergerak mengusap sayang mahkota merah muda Sakura. Sakura mendongak dan melihat Sasuke yang mulai berjalan keluar apartemen dengan memakai peralatan menyamar.

 _Aku ingat malam itu saat aku harus meninggalkanmu. Kau bilang kau akan baik-baik saja dan aku percaya padamu_.

.

.

Sakura terdiam menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk pada hal apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan. Ia berguling kesana kemari. Tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Apapun yang ia lakukan ia selalu teringat Sasuke. Kekasihnya adalah seorang vokalis band rock ternama sekarang. Sakura terkadang merasa tak mempercayai hal itu.

Dulu mereka adalah remaja biasa yang bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Hingga ia dikenalkan pada Sasuke oleh Naruto yang berbeda kelas. Sakura sama sekali tak menaruh harapan bahwa kekasihnya adalah seorang selebritis. Ia hanya menginginkan kisah percintaan yang biasa, menikmati hal-hal kecil berdua dengan kekasihnya, tak perlu takut bergandengan tangan di tempat umum, memakan es krim berdua, menonton bioskop, duduk di taman memperhatikan anak-anak bermain.

Tapi ia menyadari bahwa itu semua sulit untuk ia lakukan. Apapun yang akan dilakukan, Sasuke akan menjadi sorotan publik dan konsumsi masyarakat. Sedikit sentilan saja, gosip akan beredar dengan cepat dan itu akan menentukan karirnya.

Sakura mendesah berat. Memeluk gulingnya dengan erat. Ponselnya berdering. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponselnya.

 _From : Sasuke-kun_

 _Konser terakhir akan diadakan di Saitama. Akan sibuk beberapa hari ke depan. Persiapan masih belum selesai. Maafkan aku._

Sakura menahan nafas mengetahui fakta bahwa kemungkinan besar kekasihnya tidak akan bisa menemuinya lagi akhir-akhir ini. Ia tersenyum getir berusaha menguatkan hatinya walaupun Sasuke tak bisa melihatnya saat ini.

 _To : Sasuke-kun_

 _Jangan lupa makan. Tidurlah yang cukup. Aku tahu kau akan begitu sibuk. Tidak apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Lakukanlah yang terbaik. Jika itu sukses belikan aku takoyaki 2 bungkus, oke? Dan ingat ini baik-baik aku tidak akan memberikanmu sepotongpun! Sepotongpun!_

Send.

Sakura mendesah berat. Bahunya merosot. Ia mulai didera rasa sedih saat mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi konser terakhirnya akan diadakan. Itu berarti Sasuke akan pergi darinya begitu lama. Saitama adalah jadwal konser mereka yang terakhir di Jepang dan setelah itu Sasuke dan teman-temannya akan bertolak ke beberapa negara Amerika untuk jadwal konser ke depannya. Tour Asia akan diadakan lagi setelah jadwal manggung mereka di Amerika selesai dilakukan.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, terlihat nama Ino memanggil. Ia memencet tombol hijau dengan enggan.

"Halo."

" _Jidat, Minggu depan adalah konser terakhir OOR. Apa kau ingin menontonnya?"_

Sakura terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan dari Ino. Sebuah ide muncul dalam benaknya. Namun ia sedikit ragu saat mengingat bagaimana reaksi Sasuke nantinya.

 _Kau tahu aku tak terlalu baik, tak baik dalam mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tak baik tanpamu. Lebih baik saat berada disampingmu._

.

.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke yang terlihat diam saja dari tadi lalu mengambil tempat disampingnya. Ia menyodorkan sekaleng bir kepada Sasuke dan membuka kaleng dingin tersebut pelan.

"Memikirkan Sakura-chan?" Sasuke bergeming mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto pun diam menyesap minumannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau nikahi saja dia?"

Sasuke mendengus. Ia pun membuka kaleng birnya dan menyesapnya dalam sekali teguk. Sensasi dingin merambat ditenggorokannya saat ia mengingat larangan Sakura.

Ia mendesah berat dan menatap lurus ke langit-langit kantor.

"Entahlah dobe. Ini tidak mudah."

Naruto menoleh dan mengerutkan alis."Apa lagi yang membuatmu ragu?" Tukasnya.

Sasuke mengusap rambutnya berantakan dan terdiam menengadah menyandarkan kepalanya ke badan sofa. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya ragu. Ia hanya belum siap. Ia hanya ingin fokus pada karirnya terlebih dahulu. Membesarkan band yang ia bentuk menjadi band yang patut diperhitungkan di kancah internasional.

"Kau terlalu mengekang Sakura-chan. Bagaimana jika suatu saat dia mulai jenuh dan memberontak?"

Sasuke sedikit tercubit dengan pernyataan Naruto. Selama ini ia memang mengakui sedikit mengekang Sakura. Ia hanya tidak ingin kehidupan pribadinya terkespos dan mempengaruhi kehidupannya atau sang kekasih.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan tour ke Amerika dan setelah itu kita tidak tahu lagi bagaimana kesibukan kita selanjutnya. Aku bukannya ingin memojokanmu tapi bukankah memberi kepastian kepada Sakura-chan lebih baik saat dia menunggumu. Kau tahu kan Teme jadwal kita padat dan kau tahu berapa lama waktu yang kita perlukan." Cerocos Naruto, mengabaikan raut wajah Sasuke yang mulai berkerut serius.

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto membuat hatinya semakin kalut. Ia takut jika suatu saat hari itu tiba. Hari dimana perkataan Naruto menjadi sebuah perkara baginya. Bagaimana jika Sakura mulai bosan? Bagaimana jika Sakura lelah menunggunya? Bagaimana jika Sakura berpindah ke lain hati saat ia tak ada disisinya? Bagaimana jika. Bagaimana jika. Terlalu banyak.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Sungguh ia tidak ingin dipusingkan oleh hal lain selain jadwal tournya. Tapi perkataan Naruto sukses menambah beban pikirannya.

"Hei, maafkan aku Teme. Bukan maksudku untuk membebanimu. Tapi kupikir apa salahnya jika kau melamar Sakura-chan? Bukankah enak? Jadwal tour tetap jalan dan hatimu tenang karena kau sudah mengikat Sakura-chan." Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Sasuke menegang saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Naruto yang tidak menyadari gestur itu mengambil langkah berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Teme. Sebaiknya kau tidur. Aku lelah sekali. Selamat malam."

Si dobe memang sahabat yang paling dekat dengannya. Selain ia ceroboh, bodoh dan berisik namun ia memiliki rasa kesetiakawanan yang besar, pandai bergaul dan terkadang Sasuke akui ia lebih pintar dari jenius seperti dirinya.

.

.

 _Malam konser._

"Sasuke apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Cepatlah! konser akan segera dimulai." Kakashi berseru heboh saat ia masih mendapati Sasuke yang sedang duduk diam entah melamunkan apa. Merasa dipanggil, Sasuke menoleh dan hanya bergumam menanggapi seruan managernya.

Sejenak Sasuke merasa ragu untuk melakukannya. Ia menghela nafas gugup berulang kali. Keringat dingin terasa membasahi telapak tangannya yang licin. Namun pengendalian emosi Sasuke patut diapresiasi. Wajahnya masih terlihat datar walaupun kegugupan melanda batinnya.

 _Send_.

Sasori melihat Kakashi yang berjalan cepat kearahnya seorang diri.

"Mana Sasuke?" Tanyanya merasa heran mendapati managernya yang datang tidak bersama dengan sang vokalis. Kakashi hanya menghendikan dagunya ke belakang punggung.

"Apa kau melihat Shizune?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak tahu, dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya."

Beberapa menit kemudian terlihat Sasuke berjalan di belakang Kakashi. Ia segera menempatkan diri bersama rekan-rekannya yang sudah membentuk lingkaran kecil.

"Dengar, ini adalah konser terakhir kita di Jepang. Jadi lakukan yang terbaik. Beri mereka suatu kesan yang tak kan bisa dilupakan. Kita harus mengguncang panggung Saitama malam ini. Oke? We are One Ok Rock." Mata biru Naruto berkilat. Semangat membara jelas terlihat dari blue sapphire-nya. Sai terus menerus mencoba melemaskan jemari dan tangannya. Sasori tertawa lebar saat ia menatap handycam Kakashi yang ia sodorkan tepat di depan wajah. Sasuke dengan setelan baju berwarna hitam dan sepatu boots juga aksesoris, berjalan mendorong Sasori yang sempat berhenti di dekat tangga.

Suara riuh gempita para penonton membahana di seluruh penjuru saat mereka melihat idolanya mulai menaiki panggung satu per satu. Naruto adalah orang pertama yang menaiki panggung, disusul Sai di belakangnya lalu Sasori dan terakhir adalah Sasuke yang ikut melambaikan tangan bersama teman-temannya. Ia melakukan basa-basi sebentar sebelum satu buah lagu pembuka ia tampilkan.

Sasuke bernyanyi diatas panggung dengan totalitas yang tinggi. Peluh yang membanjiri keningnya seakan tak membuatnya merasakan lelah. Ia berjingkrak, melompat dan berteriak seakan itu adalah suara terakhir yang bisa ia miliki. Sesekali sang vokalis mengayunkan kabel microphone berwarna merahnya keudara. Berputar-putar dan sekali hentak dengan tepat ia menangkapnya. Penonton berteriak riuh dan bertepuk tangan saat satu lagu telah usai mereka tampilkan.

.

.

Sakura merasakan harinya berjalan begitu lamban dan kesepian luar biasa begitu mendominasi di dalam kamarnya. Berulang kali ia menghela nafas panjang. Ingin sekali ia menonton Sasuke bernyanyi, namun apa daya saat ibunya pun melarangnya karena tiga hari lagi ia memang harus melakukan ujian akhir semester. Sakura berusaha berkonsentrasi mempelajari buku mikrobiologi yang satu jam lalu masih terbuka di halaman 128.

Tok tok.

"Sakura sayang, ada tamu untukmu." Seruan ibunya terdengar lirih teredam pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Tidak biasanya ia mendapat tamu di malam hari begini. Sakura merasa tak menginginkan waktunya diganggu oleh siapapun. Namun kaki kecil yang terbungkus sandal rumahan kelincinya harus terseret ke luar kamar untuk mendapati seseorang yang tidak ia sangka bisa berkunjung malam ini.

"Shizune-san?"

Seru Sakura dengan raut kebingungan saat mendapati asisten manager Kakashi yang bisa dihitung dengan jari kedatangannya kerumah. Shizune mendongak dan segera berdiri dari duduknya menghampiri Sakura dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Ia berbicara begitu cepat sembari setengah menyeret tangan Sakura untuk segera bergegas.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan sejenak ke belakang panggung saat satu lagu telah usai ia tampilkan. Ia menenggak cepat minuman isotoniknya dan mengelap wajahnya yang basah oleh keringat. Seorang pria datang menghampirinya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. Suaranya hampir tak bisa didengar karena suara riuh penonton yang begitu besar.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengucap terimakasih. Pandangan Kakashi bertemu dengannya. Pria setengah baya itu tersenyum dibalik masker. Sasuke memalingkan muka. Merasa degup jantungnya semakin berdebar kala melihat Kakashi tersenyum. Pipinya sedikit bersemu. Namun pencahayaan yang redup dibelakang panggung membuat hal itu tak diketahui siapapun. Ia kembali naik dan bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang sudah siap diposisi.

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang pandai berbasa-basi. Tapi disaat seperti inilah ia di uji untuk merangkai kata agar fans setia mereka merasakan tambahan atmosfer euforia dengan kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Halo! Oke, ini adalah salah satu lagu favorit saya yang saya ciptakan saat saya sedang dilanda rindu." Sorak sorai penonton dibarengi dengan tepuk tangan meriah mengiringi ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyum. Ia menunduk demi menutupi rasa senangnya.

"Well, saya memang tidak pandai menggombal." Teriakan para fans wanita memekik keras. Naruto berseru heboh, menunjukan jempolnya turun kebawah kearah Sasuke. Sasori hanya ikutan bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa. Sedangkan Sai menabuh drumnya hanya untuk mendramatisir.

"Tapi setiap orang memiliki orang yang spesial dihati mereka. Ayah. Ibu. Adikku. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang luar biasa yang selalu mendukung saya di saat-saat saya merasa kritis dan terpuruk-"

Sasuke menipiskan bibir. Menjeda sejenak ucapannya.

"Saya merasa bahagia tentu saja. Saya memiliki mereka (anggota band), saya memiliki kalian (fans), teman-teman managemen, daann..." Sasuke menunduk sekali lagi, lidahnya terasa kelu. Sebaris kalimat yang siap diujung lidah tak sanggup ia ucapkan. Penonton menantinya dengan penasaran. Naruto bertanya padanya, merasa gemas dengan kelanjutan pidato Sasuke yang setengah-setengah.

"Okay this is O _ne Way Ticket_." Penonton bersorak riuh menutupi desahan kecewa Naruto yang sudah penasaran setengah mati dengan ucapan Sasuke. Ia pun tak ingin memprotes dan segera memulai permainannya.

 _Remember that night I had to leave you._

 _You said it's alright and I believed you._

 _You know I'm no good._

 _No good at goodbyes._

 _No good without you._

 _Better by your side_.

Shizune mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Wanita itu seakan melakukan atraksi dijalan raya. Sesekali bibirnya mengumpat saat terjebak lampu merah traffic light. Sakura yang tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi justru dilanda kecemasan dengan tingkah Shizune.

 _Wish I could be there with you._

 _I'm feeling lost without you_.

Shizune langsung membuka pintu mobil dan membantingnya dengan keras saat ia mencapai tujuan. Wanita 30 tahun itu segera menyeret Sakura yang masih terbengong-bengong dengan situasinya.

 _In this empty bed where I'm all alone._

 _I've been such a mess._

 _Need a one way ticket._

 _Anywhere you are is where I want to go._

 _You are my address._

 _I don't care how I get it._

 _I need a one way ticket home._

Sakura meronta pada genggaman Shizune. Ia merasa marah dengan sikap Shizune yang sama sekali tidak memberinya petunjuk untuk mengetahui hal apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia lakukan. Sakura memilih mengambil jalan pulang dan Shizune harus mati-matian mengejar langkahnya. Keributan sedikit terjadi diantara mereka dan membuat Shizune harus mengutuk di dalam hati.

 _When you're not with me, these days are boring._

 _Wish it were easy like Sunday morning._

 _When I'd be waking up with you._

 _Only doing those things we wanna do._

 _My heart is anywhere you go._

 _When I'm next to you I'm home_.

Sasuke merasa pantas jika Dobe memanggilnya bodoh berulang kali. Sai bahkan bocah tengik yang selalu tersenyum aneh itu sudah melakukannya sebelum Sasuke menyadarinya. Sasori, pria itu pasti akan menertawakannya kali ini. Maka dari itu Sasuke akan melakukannya saat ini juga. Pria itu mundur saat ia masih membawakan lagu. Langkahnya tak berhenti disamping Sasori yang berdiri di ujung panggung. Riuh penonton yang ikut bernyanyi seketika mereda dengan hilangnya sang vokalis di belakang panggung dan tak kunjung kembali. Raut wajah kebingungan terlihat jelas pada wajah para penonton.

 _Wish I could be there with you._

 _I'm feeling lost without you_.

Sasuke sudah memikirkan hal ini semalaman. Ia menatap wajah managernya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pria itu tersenyum dibalik masker. Kali ini Sasuke menyambut hangat afeksi sang manager. Pria itu seakan melunturkan rasa kegugupan yang ia rasakan selama diatas panggung. Uchiha Sasuke menoleh saat ia menangkap keberadaan Shizune yang berlari dengan peluh yang membanjiri keningnya.

 _In this empty bed where I'm all alone._

 _I've been such a mess._

 _Need a one way ticket._

 _Anywhere you are is where I want to go._

 _You are my address._

 _I don't care how I get it._

 _I need a one way ticket home._

Wanita itu tidak datang sendiri. Seseorang dibalik punggung Shizune lah yang menjadi pusat segala perhatiannya.

Sasori dengan inisiatif melanjutkan lirik yang sang vokalis tinggalkan. Pria berhelaian merah itu merasa sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke. Tapi semua kekesalan itu terganti dengan keterkejutan luar biasa saat ia mendapati Sasuke kembali ke panggung tak hanya sendiri.

Penonton menjerit keras saat Sasuke kembali ke panggung dengan menggandeng seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Beberapa dari mereka merasa iri dengan gadis itu. Fans yang beruntung dan mereka rela menyerahkan apapun asalkan bisa menggantikan posisi si gadis merah muda.

 _In this empty bed where I'm all alone._

 _I've been such a mess._

 _I've been such a mess._

Sasuke menahan senyum dan terus menggandeng Sakura yang terbengong-bengong. Gadis itu masih memakai piama tidurnya. Wajahnya seperti orang bodoh yang diarak untuk dipertontonkan diatas panggung.

"Kalian semua pasti terkejut dan bertanya-tanya." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura yang tersirat kebingungan.

"Tapi saya sudah memikirkan hal ini semalaman. Seseorang sudah menyadarkan saya akan hal itu-" Sasuke menoleh menatap Naruto yang tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan jempol. Mendukung saudaranya sepenuhnya.

"-dan saya tidak ingin mengecewakannya. Gadis ini adalah segalanya bagi saya. 50% impian masa depan yang saya rencanakan tergantung ditangannya dan saya ingin impian saya menjadi 100% terwujud saat dia mengatakan 'Ya'." Teriakan gadis-gadis melengking keras menyambut ucapan bermakna Sasuke. Mereka merasa kecewa dan beberapa dari mereka menangis keras. Drama yang disajikan diatas panggung membuat hati mereka terluka dengan berita mengejutkan ini.

"Haruno Sakura, menikahlah denganku." Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan kekasihnya. Riuh redam teriakan para fans seakan terdengar bagai dengungan ditelinganya. Mata hijaunya mengembun, nyawanya terasa dicabut setengah. Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari paling bahagia dalam hidupnya. Gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu, memeluk Sasuke dan mengucapkan kata Ya berkali-kali.

Sasuke menyambutnya, memeluk erat calon istrinya diatas panggung. Beberapa blitz kamera yang menyilaukan mata mengabadikan momen langka ini.

"She said Yes" Naruto bersorak riuh dan bertepuk tangan keras diatas tangisan para fans wanita. Sai menabuh drumnya memeriahkan acara lamaran dadakan ini. Naruto dengan inisiatif melanjutkan lagu mereka yang sempat tertunda. Sasori mengikutinya, dalam hati ia juga turut berbahagia. Senyuman tak pernah luntur dari wajah Sai.

Sakura masih menangis dalam pelukannya. Sasuke melanjutkan bernyanyi dan tak ada niat melepas dekapannya.

 _さよならを言えばきっと_

 _君は僕を忘れてしまうから_

 _失えば2度目はない_

 _気づいたんだ_

 _I don't care how I get it_

 _I need a one way ticket home._

Satu lagu telah usai ia tampilkan. Tanpa rasa malu Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura di depan mata beribu-ribu penonton yang memenuhi konser Saitama malam itu.

"I love you."

Fin

A/N :

Bah apa-apaan lah ini?

Maafkan saya kalau berantakan, soalnya saya sedang mencoba fitur publish di apk ffn.

Mau bikin lemon asem tapi saya tahu saya payah sekali dalam hal ini. Saya menyerah.

Saya mencoba membuat karakternya gak OOC walaupun itu sulit sekali karena OOR yang asli ga ada yg kaya Sasuke. Apalah dayaaa...

Bayangkan Sakura adalah dirimu dan Sasuke adalah salah satu anggota OOR yang kamu suka.

Oke, selamat berfantasi sayang~

Terimakasih.


End file.
